1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure and, more particularly, to a lamp structure with a base having adjustable front, rear, left and right angles to provide a required illumination angles.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional outdoor lamp for gardens mainly contains a base, for connecting a lamp body, and a ground spike, wherein the base is pivoted to the ground spike so as for the base to move forward and backward on the ground spike. When used, the ground spike is embedded in outdoor sods, gravels or sand lands to position the base, so that the lamp body on the base may generate a light source for illuminating in the dark. However, the conventional lamp has the function of illumination, though; it possesses adjustable property with respect to the front and rear angles only whereas it cannot rotate leftward and rightward and, thus, the illumination angles of the lamp are restricted to a deficient practicality.
Therefore, the conventional articles aforesaid have still many drawbacks and, indeed, lack an ideal design so that an improvement is desirable.
The inventors have endeavored to innovate in view of the various shortcomings derived from the aforesaid conventional lamps and, eventually, developed the present lamp structure successfully through years of exhausting research.